Silent Silver Tears
by XxX.ToLoVeDeAtH.XxX
Summary: What Happenes when Shakira finally talks after 5 years? What happens when she tells the story of her dance with death to unsuspecting Neil? Read in Silent Silver Tears? Going to get Published!


Silent Silver Tears

By: Esther Priscilla Goodnough

**Chapter One**

"Now to the grave we lay, Wanita Lai Serg, into the hands of the loving father." The preacher's voice rang throughout the graveyard. All it could reach was the ears of the one girl, who stood there shaking, watching the hole being covered up, her face hidden by the veil.

The preacher sighed, as he closed his big black Bible and walked silently away, shaking his head and laying his hand on the girl sympathetically.

The girl watched as if dazed as the preacher walked away. The one light was fading away as he disappeared around the corner of the cemetery, it was then the graveyard was filled with heart-braking wails, and cries. They echoed off of the tall stone walls of the small plot, and off the grave stones.

Wanita Lai Serg, was dead.

Five years later

Fifteen year old Shakira Hadassah Hill walked into her classroom. The songs of the birds fell deaf to her ears as she sat down in her desk her black hair hanging in her beautifully sad ice blue eyes, which hadn't sparkled in years.

"Morning, Shakira." Her classmate Neil stated, hanging his bag on the wall, and sitting down beside her.

"Morning, Neil." She replied, showing acknowledgement.

"Oh, you're talking today!" He replied happily.

Shakira's jaw firmed, showing that she wouldn't talk for today.

"It's been a long time since I heard your voice." Neil smiled, giving her a gentle hug.

Receiving no answer he took his seat. (Which was behind her.)

"So what are you doing this weekend?" He persisted.

Shakira sat there looking blankly at the wall.

"Have you been having more bad dreams?"

She shook her head. _'No.'_

"Come on Shakira, you used to always confide in me!" Neil pouted. "What's your problem?"

Shakira's teeth clenched in annoyance, _'You wish.' _She wanted to say but still didn't say anything.

At that moment, Mr. Wellshire walked in. "Good morning! Miss Hall, Mr. Ward."

'_I am not Miss Hall!'_ She screamed inside her head.

'_Don't you ever call me by that accursed name! My name is Shakira Hadassah SERG!'_ She cried out. _'I will not take that disgraced name on my head!'_

Neil, and Mr. Wellshire stared at her contorted face blankly in total surprise.

'_I'm sick of people calling me By HALL I am not a HALL I am a SERG! And I am proud of that!'_ Shakira choked with emotion, her face fiercely red, and her ice eyes black.

"Calm down Shakira! What's Wrong?" Mr. Wellshire apologized, stunned, not knowing what was wrong, or what to do.

"She was so close to saying something today." Neil sat breath taken. "I wish she would talk again, I really wish she would…"

Shakira regained her composure, and studied her textbook.

Soon the classroom was filled with her old childhood friends, which she had withdrawn from, for a LONG time. They lived together everyday, besides holidays, and she had never spoken a word. People had taken in for granted; they could almost tell what she was trying to say with just her eyes.

"Good morning Shakira!" A cheerful voice filled the room, and the whole class sighed, as Kirk Leo, walked in smiling. He had the biggest crush on Shakira since Grade 1. He also had the most fake sympathy for her, but he was always there when she needed help. The whole class guessed that he wanted to hear her beautiful songbird voice, but of course it was gone five years ago.

Shakira looked up and smiled sheepishly as he gave her a hug. She returned it surprisingly.

"Is something wrong?" Kirk asked, looking into her eyes.

"Kirk, its Shakira, there has been something wrong with her since…" The boy never got to finish his mocking joke, as Kirk slapped him hard across the face.

"Don't you ever, pull something like that! Ever, ever again!" He growled, his eyes going dark and evil.

"I'm sorry Kirk!" The boy (Who's name was Dylan.) cried, his voice full of fear, because when Kirk got mad, he would have a terrible rage and go rampaging through the school, pushing people over, even the teachers couldn't control him, and they where scared of him.

Shakira, just kept her face in her book, not saying a word at all, she hated it when Kirk did that, _'But'_ she thought. _'If he didn't protect me… who would?'_

Neil hid his face behind his history book. _'I need to get Shakira to talk to me, I never ever thought that she should be alone in her pain, I know she's feeling lost, but what can I do?'_ As the bell rang, signifying school's start.

At lunch hour, Neil caught up with Shakira sitting under the trees in the playground, it was where she normally went to feel safe and to get away from the other kids in her grade.

'_She always seemed to be comforted by young children'_, Neil thought. He knew that children's innocence captured the mind of his friend.

"Hey Shakira!" He called. "Can I eat lunch with you?"

Shakira looked up questioningly, but moved over to make room for him.

"Shakira, I want to know why you won't talk to anyone anymore, what's wrong? Aren't you over the accident?"

'_Now you ask?' _Shakira though smugly. _'Whatever.'_

Neil saw a wall go up in his friend's eyes, the fierce look that she carried around with her when she was mad and going to break out in rage.

"Calm down Shaki, you've got to realize that I'm here for a reason, to be you're friend, I do still care about what you feel, I don't want you to go through you're pain all by yourself, it isn't exactly what you would smart."

'_Leave me alone Neil.'_ She thought hanging her head.

"Shakira, you can always seem to talk to me. You always used to, come on." Neil reasoned, "Don't you think that we've all gone through enough pain?"

'_No.'_

"Shakira, please, what are you hiding from me?"

"_Oh and why would I tell you? All you care about is you're stupid life, you NEVER took the time out to help me when my mother had died, you told e to get over it!"_ Shakira yelled in her wracking head.

"Do you really want to know why I've been avoiding you all these years?" Surprisingly her voice slipped out.

Neil looked shocked. "Um yes, I think I deserve an answer for the way you've been treating me."

Shakira looked at him dirtily. "Well Mr. Ward, I will tell you why, I just dislike you! You seem to always be there, but you really aren't my MOM was the only person I had in my life, and she was taken away from me!"

Neil blinked. "You don't hate me." He stated solemnly, "You're just mad at me."

She grunted, and turned away, signifying that she had, had enough talk.

"So can I still eat lunch with you?"

There was a long silence; all that could be heard was the laughing of children in the playground, and the sound of the leaves blowing through the trees. Then he heard it… a sniff, so soft a sound that it was barely audible.

"_I heard that nobody's ever seen her cry since her mom died."_

Neil remembered, people in the halls whispering whenever they'd see her. And of course he had never said anything to stop the rumors. _'I guess I have been a bit of a jerk._' He thought annoyed with himself.

"You okay?" He questioned, as she looked up at him.

'_Just fine, why do you ask?'_ Was the harsh look he got. He drew back surprised; there wasn't a single tear in her eyes.

Shakira gathered up her skirt as she stood up, pushed he hair from her eyes, and slowly walked away.

Neil watched in awe, as the wind blew her skirt in the wind and her hair flying.

Sighing he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes, the birds flew out. Up into the air and sang their beautiful songs, as the school bell rang in the distance.

"Please turn to page 56 in your math notebooks." Mr. Wellshire was sitting up on his tall stool, holding the long meter stick in his hand, when the door flew open with a slam.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Neil exclaimed, gasping for breath. "I lost track of time!"

"Sure, you did." Kirk sniffed under his breath. "Where did you eat lunch two miles away? You're a half hour late."

"Mr. Leo, please be quiet, out speaking will not be allowed in my classroom." Mr. Wellshire scolded, then turned to breathless Neil. "And why exactly are you so late Mr. Ward?"

"He was in deep thought." A shallow voice echoed through the room, as everyone turned to see Shakira staring blankly, ahead, as if in a daze. "Yes, deep thought."

Astonishment ripped through the class "Shakira! You said something!" Kirk exclaimed happily.

Mr. Wellshire scratched his head in disbelief. "Okay if you say so Miss. Serg, Neil please take your seat, and we will continue."

Neil, blushing red took his seat next to Shakira. _'She stood up for me.'_ He thought disbelievingly._ 'She actually said something in front of everyone, to get me out of trouble.' _

Slowly he snuck a peek at her. She was looking down at her paper and writing, her swirling handwriting was the pride of the teachers, to bad her voice wouldn't regain that honor again.

After school Neil went looking for Shakira. _'Maybe I can talk to her again.'_

He found her surrounded by two girls of the class; he snuck up so that they wouldn't hear him.

"So Miss Hall, you finally said something? I though it was better when you kept your trap closed." One girl was saying; her name was Natalie.

"Yeah, why did you stand up for the Neil guy? You like him or something?" Another girl jabbed. Her name was Hardee.

Shakira kept walking, her face blank as if she didn't even notice the girls.

"What are you? Are you a zombie, are you better than us?" Natalie questioned.

"Well you want to know something you are just like us! No different, now you think you're better than us!" Hardee screeched.

"Yes." Shakira replied. "I am better, I am not like you, and I'm not a pig that goes around making fun of people, perhaps I shall sneer when you lose something precious to yourself."

"Why, you! You're mother was a witch, the town was glad she was gone, you're probably going to be just like her!" Natalie yelled red faced. "We laugh at your mother's corpse!"

Neil saw Shakira's nose squeeze up as she turned slowly around. "Well I know this; that before this life of mine is over, I shall look down on your corpses and smile." She stated calmly, turning away.

"And how?" She continued turning her head towards them. "How do you know that I am not already like my mother?"

Natalie, and Hardee stood there in utter shock at those cruel and frightening words.

Neil jumped up and ran after the walking Shakira. Grabbing her shoulder he whirled her around. "You're mother was not a witch, she was one of the kindest women who ever lived in this town, how could you disgrace her by implying that she was?"

Shakira smirked emptily. "I know." Was all she uttered.

"Well where are you going now?"

Receiving no reply Neil decided to just follow his friend, presuming that she wouldn't tell him; even if he begged. It being one of her first times speaking in five years, made him wonder why she had stopped in the first place.

"Shakira." He muttered softly.

"What is it?"

Neil looked up amazed. But didn't pass up to ask her a question. "Why did you stop talking?" He asked, still speaking softly.

"I stopped so that I wouldn't hurt anybody."

"So why are you talking now?"

"Because you are speaking softly, I like speaking softly. Mama used to speak softly to me."

Neil mind opened. "So you didn't talk for those five years because, everyone was teasing you, and making fun of you?"

"No." Came; the very blunt reply.

"Then why?"

"We're here." Was all she muttered.

Neil looked up to see them standing in the entrance way of the graveyard! Which by now was bigger. "You're here to see you're mother?"

Shakira nodded, as she walked up to the grave plot on which her mother was buried, dry withered flowers lay there; and tiny hand prints in the soil.

Neil realized that those handprints where five years old, from the day Shakira lay there, crying, until her godparents pulled her from that place. Shakira had not covered them up. "Shakira, I'm sorry, I'll leave you be." He muttered, turning away, but stopped when feeling a desperate hand, grasp his arm.

"Don't leave me here alone." He heard that quiet frightened voice come from behind him. "She'll get me."

Neil looked bewildered. "Who'll get you?" He questioned, looking into the fear in the girls haunted eyes.

"My… mother."

**CHAPTER TWO**

Neil sat on his bed that night, chills running up and down his spine. _'That look in her eyes, that look of true terror.' _He shivered, at the thought.

"_My mother."_

Those words kept running through his head, making him shake in horror. He relayed the day again in his mind.

'_After she had said those words nothing more was uttered from her, not even a goodbye, it seemed that she is truly scared of her dead mother.'_ Neil thought to himself. _'But still that look in her eyes and the terror in her voice, she's truly scared of something, what really happened?'_

He heard the phone ringing; his parents weren't home, so he had to trudge downstairs. "Hello? Ward residence. Neil speaking." He answered.

"Neil thank goodness you're home!" A voice rang through the phone in a panic!

"Who's this?"

"Mrs. Hall, have you seen Shakira!"

Neil's ears perked up. "Yes, I dropped her off at home an hour ago! She should be home."

"Well she isn't, we can't find her anywhere! I'm really scared Neil, with her not saying anything, she walks around like a ghost, I think she's is mentally disturbed!"

"Now Mrs. Hall, where do you think Shakira would go, where does she love to be the most?"

There was a long silence on the other end. "At the scene… of her mother's accident." Mrs. Hall replied quietly. "She is obsessed with her mother's death."

Neil was shocked. "What do you mean by obsessed?"

"That's all she thinks about, I know it, that's why I'm so scared of her, and she looks like she could kill somebody."

"Mrs. Hall I don't think Shakira has that ability to kill, she's so sweet."

"Not anymore Neil, she's an animal on the loose, wounded by the death of her mother. Don't ever ask her about a dark secret, you'd have to die to hear it."

"I'll go look for her." Neil promised hanging up the phone. Looking into the mirror the chills were running free now, sweat built up on his face, as he sat down in a chair to think things over logically.

'_Okay, from what I know. Shakira is scared to death to be in the graveyard alone with her dead mother. She's not psycho. I know that, there is something she's hiding about her mother's death, which is her Dark Secret. I know she's not the type to kill somebody. But wait, she told the girls that before her time is done, she'd look at their corpses and smile. What is going on?'_ He exclaimed, when the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" He called, "The door is not locked!" But it kept on ringing.

With a sigh Neil shoved himself off his chair and opened the door.

It was Shakira!

"Shaki! Mrs. Hall is scared stiff to where you are! It's pouring rain out there!"

"Neil, I'm not going to be staying with Mrs. Hall anymore." Shakira chattered. "She hates me, she's the one who told me to leave the town."

Neil blinked. "But she called just now, and asked me were you where!"

"She dropped me off 15 miles out of town, she's calling, so that nobody suspects her." Shakira explained exasperated, putting her suitcase on the floor. "So can I stay here?"

Neil's mouth dropped open. "She… what? And, what?"

Shakira turned her head away as she gazed up the stairs, and turned to open the door.

"No wait!" Neil exclaimed, pushing the door closed, and penning her in.

Shakira hung her head, as he lead her to the couch and sat her down, then he sat down in the armchair across from her.

"Now..." He said quietly. "Tell me everything."

Shakira pushed the hair from her eyes, looking around the room.

"Shakira… what is going on? Why are you here? What will my parents think?"

A solemn looked passed over his friend's face, a very sad, and lost expression.

Neil took a deep breath. "Shakira, it's not that I don't want you here, and that I am reluctant to give you a home to call your own, it's just that I need to know the facts. I can't sit here with you silent, and just wonder what you are thinking about."

She shrugged.

"Don't tell me that you're going all silent on me again! I don't want to be talking to deaf ears!"

"I'm not going to leave you in the dark, I just refuse to talk about it right now Neil. But I will tell you later." Shakira sighed. "I'm sorry that, I haven't spoken to you in years, I know that it's a surprise to hear me talking again so quickly, and I guess things are going way too fast… but you have to understand, I'm not who I used to be."

"I understand that Shakira." Neil assured. "But why won't you tell me now?"

That haunted look entered Shakira's eyes.

"My secrets; just might kill you."

"Why?"

Shakira turned away. "Honestly Neil, I don't know what to say, to know that he's watching my every move…"

"Who is watching your every move?"

Shakira whirled around and smiled sheepishly. "So what were you doing, before I barged in on your privacy?"

Neil smiled to see his friend look like she finally had interest on something, and didn't at all look like a zombie.

"Okay I will tell you my secret." She suddenly muttered.

_Later_

Thunder crashed, lightning flashed, and Neil was tossing and turning.

His parents hadn't come home yet, and Shakira was staying the night.

Downstairs he heard the clock strike twelve. _'Where are they?'_ He wondered.

_Bang_

Neil jumped up and ran downstairs. "Mom, Dad! You're…" But nobody was in the entryway; the door was open and thumping against the wall. He sighed and closed it slowly. He then walked up to bed; thinking nothing of it.

On his way to his room he saw Shakira's door wide open. _'I'll go see if she's asleep.' _He thought gently, entering the room.

He looked down at the bed sheets, and moved them away, there slept his friend, all wrapped up in covers… He turned to leave, when those ice blue eyes flashed open, grabbing at his neck!

Jumping sideways just missing the desperate grasp!

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Shakira yelled in a ghostly scream. "I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE THIS TIME!"

Neil grabbed the girl's flailing arms, as she screamed in pain, and started to choke and gasp for air!

His eyes traveled down to her neck. A dark shadow was choking her! Blue marks showed where the hands where!

He made a grasp for her neck, feeling something freezing cold and solid there!

Wrenching at the unknown he pulled desperately, not giving an effect! He grimaced as he bit the hand! It drew back, and as it did that he grabbed Shakira in his arms, which had by now fainted and ran out the door!

He ran franticly to his room and grabbed his gun, carrying both Shakira, and his gun in his arms was hard work, but he made haste of it as he ran again, down the dark hallways.

He felt something following them! Terrified he looked back to see a dark shadow on the wall… and it wasn't his!

With his lungs screaming for air he made it downstairs, and switched on the lights, getting ready to battle the spirit, or whatever it was! At that moment he heard a creak behind him. And he whirled around!

He felt Shakira being wrenched from his arms, he blindly pulled back roughly making his friend fall on top of him, and before he could get back on his feet, something black and cold fell on his head, he felt blood trickling down his forehead, and he saw Shakira being lifted up by the huge shadow; then everything went black.

_ The Three Days Later_

"Extra, Extra! Read all about it! The whole Ward family found dead! I repeat, the Ward family found dead in their own living room, murderer not found!" The paper boy's voice filled the air, attracting much attention.

"Here boy, let me have one." A shallow voice stated quietly.

The boy looked up in surprise as he gave his paper to the quivering hand of Shakira!

"Thank you."

Shakira opened the paper, and shook hard. "Oh no! I did it again!" She thought brokenly, tears running down her face! "I did do it again!"

"Sad thing about the Ward's huh?" She heard voices talking.

"Yes, I heard that it was the most probably the same person who killed Mrs. Serg" Another voice responded as the tear filled girl walked down the streets.

"We shall have to be way more careful now, I heard that, that Serg girl still is missing and is still mentally ill from her mother's death, they say nobody but her really knows what happened, but of course the poor child won't say anything." A bystander stated.

"Brutally murdered; those poor Ward's chopped up and blood everywhere; as the police explain it."

Shakira covered her ears. And ran as fast as she could; she needed to get away, but she couldn't go to school, nobody there would help her, nothing would be able to give her peace to that, it was all her fault, all her fault! "I should never have told him!" She cried in a heart racking way. "It's all, my fault!"

'_You better not tell anybody.'_

Shakira cringed, and held her head. "Go away!"

'_I'll kill them with my own hands.'_

"Leave me alone!" She cried.

_Three morning ago_

When Shakira had woken up that morning she had found herself laying in a ditch with a blanket over top of her.

'_Where am I?'_ She muttered putting her hand to her head. _'Neil?'_

Silence

"Neil Ward is dead miss." A young man stated; who was sitting down beside her.

Silence

'_Who are you?' _Shakira thought wildly.

The boy just looked straight ahead as Shakira let the thought of Neil's death sink into her head; suddenly cries filled the lonely pair.

"I shouldn't have told him! I shouldn't have told him!" She kept crying. "It's my fault he's gone! I shouldn't have told him!"

The boy stood up and wiped his jeans off. "The whole Ward family is dead." He stated sadly. "You've been asleep for three days."

No answer.

Silently, the boy sighed and walked away. "Let's make it like we never met okay?" He stated, his hand touching Shakira's head slowly then without another word he walked in to the woods nearby.

"Wait!" Shakira called.

The boy stopped and turned around, his apple green eyes boring into her blue ones. "What?" He questioned.

"Who are you?" She questioned.

"Gaara. That's my name." Was the silent reply; as he disappeared in to the darkness of the creaking woods.

It was then Shakira started to feel lightheaded as she tumbled again into a deep sleep; only to wake up with no friendly accompaniment.

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day at school, all eyes were on the new student standing up front. He stood there with his back straight and his black flipped out hair hanging slightly in his eyes.

"Who is that guy?" Many voices whispered.

"Class I would like you all to welcome Mr. Gaara Knightly to this class, I'm sure that you will all make him welcome here in our family." Mr. Wellshire stated proudly.

Shakira sat there in disgrace. _'Why did I come here?'_ She wondered to herself. _'I really think it's a stupid thing to come here again so soon, after what just happened.' _

"Gaara you may take a seat next to Shakira Serg." Mr. Wellshire's voice rattled from the front of the classroom, jolting Shakira out of her thoughts.

'_No, not beside me!'_ She thought, her gaze falling on the seat. _'Neil!'_

"No!" Kirk yelled. "He can't have Neil's seat!"

"Yeah; that place is special to Shakira!" Dylan backed up.

"Now kids, there is no other seat for Gaara here." Mr. Wellshire stated.

Gaara looked up at the flustered teacher, and smirked. Then without a word he sat down beside the shaking girl, as if he belonged there. Shakira gave no acknowledgement.

"Scared?" He whispered in her ear. "I've heard a lot about you…"

Shakira's hands balled up into tight fists; but said nothing._'Yeah well I hardly know you.' _She thought franticly.

"What would you say if…"

The bell rang.

'_Saved, by the bell.' _Shakira gathered up her books and walked away as fast as she could to next class, but still the fear crawled through her body making her blood chill.

Something was awfully strange about her new classmate, she knew that she couldn't avoid him when she was at school and since they had all the same classes she was freaked out of her mind.!

"That new kid is sort of creepy." Whispers echoed all around the school.

Everyone had to admit that the new student had a creepy air around him his black hockey hair hang slightly over his bright green eyes, and his tall body was well known as if he was looking down on you.

"Oddly enough, he resembles Shakira." Everyone whispered.

After school, Shakira herself was sitting under the trees in the playground where she and Neil had, had lunch the few days back.

"May I sit here?"

Shakira looked up surprised to see Gaara. _"No."_ She thought, but remained silent.

He sat down.

"Wow, grouchy, do you want to talk about what's been happening lately? I know that you've been going through a lot, and you have to realize that I am just here to be your friend." Gaara sighed, running his hands through his hair. "People told me that you're a hard one to talk to."

Shakira sniffed and ate her meager lunch.

"Do have anywhere to live?" He continued.

No answer.

"Oh well, I was just wondering, since the Halls have been asking about you…"

"What are you a detective?" Shakira suddenly yelled. "Can't you see that I'm trying to mourn here? Can't you be even a little courteous and leave me alone!"

"Why? Do I awaken past bad memories?"

"No! Just leave me alone Neil!"

There was a long silence.

"I'm not Neil." Gaara sighed.

Shakira buried her head in her arms. "I know." She muttered her shoulders shaking. "I just miss him so much, and you remind me so much of him somehow!" She cried.

Gaara cautiously placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug. "It's alright." He whispered. "Let it all out, just let your tears flow, it will make you feel better."

It was then Shakira broke down in huge sobs and wrapped her arms around the comforting figure who smiled contentedly and looked up at the sky. 'Maybe she's not hopeless to get through to.' He thought to himself.

Later that day, Shakira was standing in the small apartment of Gaara's, who had invited her to live with him, since she had nowhere else to go, than the gutter.

"I truly appreciate this Gaara." She muttered awkwardly.

"No problem!" Was the jolly answer. "Since nobody else would take you, I might as well, plus it will be fun."

"When did you move here?"

"Four days ago." Was the solemn answer.

"Well what will your parents think of me living here with you guys?"

"I don't have any parents."

Shakira let those words sink into her mind. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't worry about it girl… it's my problem. You already have enough on your hands… So don't you go worrying your pretty little head about it." Gaara smiled sheepishly.

"I'm pretty?" Shakira questioned turning her head sideways, in a very curious tone.

Gaara went deep red. "Uh yeah, I mean I guess so… uh…" He stuttered.

Shakira smiled lightly and picked up her small bag and walked into her room, it was early evening and she needed to finish her homework.

Gaara also walked into his room, and firmly latched the door, then walked to the mirror.

"I guess my plan is finally falling into place." He whispered to himself, grabbing his hair, to make it slip over his eyes and off… revealing a bald head with a long stitched up gash down it. "I will avenge my parents shed blood and I will avenge the pain Shakira's been going through… "Neil's dead." He whispered to himself. "She must never know who I really am, or it could rip open her heart even more."

Saying those words he removed his contacts and his shirt, revealing long gaping wounds down his back and one across his chest.

'I don't know how I survived that.' He thought to himself. 'But I am living only to make HER life better, she cannot be alone, or she will feel more pain than ever… as long as a shadow of Neil lives… She will never truly be full of pain, I will not allow that.' He sighed slipping on his wig again.

Neil sat down on the bed and folded his hands. 'To bad I can't remember what happened.'

After and hour or two he heard a knock. "Come in!" He yelled.

"Gaara, do you want to go for a walk?" A shallow voice questioned, peaking in the door. "I'm finished my homework."

"Sure." He replied with a soft smile. "Where do you want to go?"

"To the graveyard."

Gaara stood there for a moment silently surveying the timid girl, before replying. "Sure, I actually want to go there too."

"Really?"

"Yes, I am after all investigating the deaths of your mother and the Wards."

Shakira shrugged. "There's nothing to investigate, don't fall too deep in the investigation of yours, you might regret it."

"I know."

Shakira looked shocked, but didn't say a word.

Gaara grabbed his coat. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

His young friend shook her head 'no.'

"I think we should disguise you from now on, with that murderer on the loose."

Shakira just stared at him sadly. "You make me sad." She whispered. "I don't want a disguise, but thank you for asking." She finished.

Gaara shrugged his shoulders. "Well don't you worry, I'm here if you need me, okay… it's not good to be by yourself."

Shakira stared at the pavement, her silence sending chills down Gaara's spine.

"Don't ever ask for the impossible." Was all she muttered.

They walked in silence from then on. 'She seems to be more composed.' Gaara thought to himself. 'Maybe she's getting over her fears.'

Shakira walked up to her mother's grave and knelt down. The moist grass staining her skirt, but she did not budge.

Gaara on the other hand walked up to his grave. It Read.

_Here in Peace Lies,_

_Neil Zealer Ward_

_R.I.P_

_Was sent up to the father's loving hands, _

_June 14, 1951_

_Was Born_

_October 28, 1937,_

_Died along with parents,_

_MURDERED._

'Yes rest in peace Neil.' Gaara thought. 'You are but a memory of what I once was, I cannot be fazed on my mission… I will get the revenge I want. It will be then, when I can finally bury all my hurts down there with you, you only bare an empty grave, and memories, may more join you.'

"Gaara?"

He turned around wildly to see Shakira staring at him emptily. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I was going to ask you that."

Shakira then walked up to Neil's grave and set down a small bunch of flowers that she had collected from around the graveyard.

Gaara noticed that none of the flowers where left on her mother's grave. "Shakira… what about your own mother?"

"Right now I grieve the loss of a very close friend. It was my fault in both incidents, in both deaths, in the death of the whole Ward family. I think that I must pay respects to the more recent ones." Was her monotone answer; the wind blowing her hair from her face in billows. A single tear trickled down her cheek, and Gaara felt unbearable pain. He wanted to badly to tell her that Neil was still alive, and that he was with her right now, that she could talk to him, and tell him all her fears, that she could hold him and cry… but of course he couldn't.

'It would ruin the plan.' He thought solemnly. 'I can't risk being found alive.' He looked down at her in sympathy. 'But then again neither can she.'

Sighing he sat down Indian style on the ground with her. "Shakira… What is your greatest fear?" He asked quietly.

Her head did not turn to answer him.

"Shakira?"

He saw her hands go up to her face and her shoulders shake… "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Scared of what?"

"I deserve to die, just like them."

"Now don't talk that way…" Gaara tried to comfort, when he realized her eyes where glazed over… 'She's in her own world now!' He thought panicking!

"They will come back, they will all come back to get their revenge!" She sobbed. "I'm so scared of that, they will all get me now, more to run from!"

Gaara took her in his arms, and rocked her back and forth. He couldn't stand to see her suffering like this, it was torture! But still he couldn't breathe out the truth. "I'll always be with you Shakira, they won't get you with me here, they won't get you, I promise,"

Shakira sobbed even harder. "Then you will die too! Everyone that I have ever loved has died on me! NEIL!" She screamed.

"Shhhhhh…." Gaara comforted. "I'm here. It's okay… I won't die, I won't let myself leave you."

Shakira sobbed grasping his jacket even harder. "How can I be sure?"

"You can't, just trust me." Gaara crooned. "All I need is your trust."

Shakira's sobs softened, and she started to hiccup. "Don't leave me Gaara, (hic) promise, you better keep that promise. (hic) Or I'll never forgive you!"

"I promise Shakira, with all my heart."

It was then she closed her eyes.

Gaara looked down at the exhausted girl lying on his shoulder. 'I hope that this will all sort out soon enough.' He sighed; looking up into the trees, the sun was going down now.

"Shakira… come on we have to go." He whispered lightly.

No answer.

He moved the hair from her face to discover that she was sleeping!

Without another word he picked her up and walked back for home.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Cheerup! Cheerup!

Shakira opened her eyes to the sound of the birds. "Where am I?" She mumbled; rubbing her eyes.

As her vision cleared she saw her small room and she was covered with blankets… 'Oh… right.' She thought softly. 'I'm here.'

She grumbled and threw the covers over her head, just when Gaara walked in.

"Good morning Miss Serg." He greeted politely.

"Please don't call me that." Came the annoyed mumble.

"Call you what?"

"Just call me Shakira, No formalities."

Gaara sighed. "Well I came to ask you if you want lunch, it's 12…"

Shakira's eyes peeked over the blankets. "Okay." She finally replied after taking a few moments to consider the offer. "If it's not to much trouble…"

Gaara smiled. "No trouble at all."

When he left, Shakira slowly got out of bed and looked in the mirror. "I think I'm safe for awhile…" She murmured to herself. She rubbed her eyes yawning. "Safe." She rolled the words over her tongue, as if it was a word she had never heard of before.

'_Don't even think you're safe.'_

The voice rang in Shakira's head.

She clasped her ears shut.

'_Not until you die.'_

"Stop it!" She exclaimed.

"Shakira, lunch is ready!" Gaara's voice came ringing from the kitchen. "Come and get it!" His strong voice knocked Shakira from her nightmares. "Are you coming out or what!"

Silently Shakira opened the door. "I'm coming! Be patient!" She replied in an annoyed voice. "Patience is a virtue you know!"

Finally they where both sitting down at the table eating; silence reigned.

"So… how was your sleep?" Gaara broke the silence.

"I wouldn't know, I woke up and I was in bed." Was the blunt answer.

"Wow, grouchy much?" Gaara chuckled.

"No, I'm tired, bruised, and my head hurts."

"Oh, why bruised?"

Shakira just glared at him. "I think that since you're an investigator, you of all people should know why."

"Okay, I know it takes time to heal! But it doesn't mean that you separate yourself from us!" Gaara's voice rose to a slight anger.

Shakira stared at him. "How do you know I separated myself from people! I've only met you a few days before! And I was talking then!"

'Oops' Gaara thought feeling a flush rise to his cheeks. 'I slipped.'

"Are you an undercover cop or something!" Shakira rattled on. "Or are you like a stalker?"

Gaara sat silently.

"How do you know how I feel? You just sit there saying you know what it's like to be me, but you haven't been acting like it! Do you expect me to just sit here and not remember?" Shakira was so mad now she was standing up, shaking.

Gaara's hair hid his eyes and he clenched his fists. "I do know what it's like okay!" He yelled. "I'm trying to shield you from your fear!"

"That's what Neil tried to do, now look, he's…" Tears flowed down Shakira's cheeks. "Do you expect me to forget four murders! Just like they never took place?"

"No!" Gaara's was on his feet in the blink of an eye, and his two fists flew towards her, penning her to the walls!

Shakira's eyes shimmered, as she bit her lip. "I would never ask you to do such a thing." She heard him say.

"You cannot forget the ones you miss dearly. It's impossible, and you shouldn't forget. What I'm saying is, you must move on with your life. Do not dwell on the things of the past, they will only hurt you."

Shakira looked down at the shaking boy, she felt the tears soaking into her shirt, she felt the pressure of his body move against her, as he shook with emotion. She lifted his head up to look at her, and wiped away the tears from his eyes… then she pulled his head in and cradled it in her arms… "Oh Neil…" She muttered.

Gaara's eyes opened wide as she pushed him back slightly.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just…" Shakira gasped, tears on the brink of her eyes. "It hurts so much!"

Gaara stared at her as she hid her face in her knees. "It hurts to much to live here with you." She cried. "You remind me so much of him!" She sobbed. "I get a pain in my heart whenever I see you, because I know that I will never see him again!"

Gaara's heart twisted so hard he felt like he was slapping her in the face! And at the same time, poking needles into his heart!

"I'm sorry…" Shakira finally stated. "It's just like, when I was with him, I felt like I could let go again, and then when I did…" She burst into sobs. "Just when I thought I could tell somebody my secret and put my past behind me. That person died! You remind me so much of him. It really hurts me so!" She choked.

Gaara sat Indian style on the floor, tears running down his cheeks. "It's okay… really." He muttered wiping his eyes.

Shakira sniffed; pulling her legs up to her face and burying herself in them. "Gaara, I'm scared… so… scared… I don't know what to do." She shivered.

'I can't tell her.' Gaara thought heartbrokenly. 'I can't tell her!'

Slowly he put his hand up to touch her shoulder. "Shakira I…"

Suddenly loud banging filled the room!

Gaara looked down at shaking Shakira, then stood up and opened the door to find… Kirk.

"Hello." He stated in a monotone.

"Hey, um, is Shakira here? I heard that she was living with you from the teacher." Kirk questioned shuffling his feet and looking down at the ground.

Gaara blinked wiping his bloodshot eyes "Come in." He stated opening the door, just wide enough to let Kirk in.

"Shakira! I'm here to bring you to my house!" Kirk yelled, running to the kitchen.

But there was nobody there!

"What did you do to her?" He yelled at Gaara, grabbing him by his collar.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Gaara exclaimed. "I didn't even say that she was here!"

"You mean…"Kirk's face went deathly pale.

"I mean what?"

"The rumors are true?" Kirk continued.

"What rumors?"

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Hall are telling the whole town that Shakira is missing, and has been since the morning of the Ward's death." Kirk explained.

"Really?" Gaara questioned; feeling strangely compelled to listen to his intruder.

"Yes, I know Shakira was at school that one day, and that you were trying to talk to her… and I want to tell her the news, her step-parents would be VERY happy to see her again!" Kirk smiled.

"Uh-huh… and, what do you think of this turn of events?" Gaara asked curiously.

"I think that Shakira should go back to where she belongs, to her loving step-parents, and forget about the past, she's been hurt too much to go through anymore, but she has to get on with her life." Kirk replied, looking under the tablecloth, half expecting that she would be there.

"Well please let me finish my breakfast, and tell the Hall's that I will do my best to help find her."

Kirk smiled. "Oh whoever finds her is a lucky ducky… they get a reward of 50 dollars, so I hope I'm the one to find her."

Gaara opened the door, trying to signify that this the time to leave; but Kirk just kept on talking and looking around in the bedrooms. _'Awe come on please leave.'_ He sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you sure she's not here, and you're not trying to keep the reward to yourself?" Kirk questioned slyly.

"I'm quite sure, now please leave, I need to finish my breakfast." Gaara grumbled.

"Oh… okay, but if you show up with Shakira, I won't be too happy." Kirk yelled walking out the door in a big huff.

"Shakira!" Gaara called once he had closed the door and made sure that nosy Kirk was gone.

"Shakira! Come out right now!"

No answer.

"Shakira!"

In a state of panic, Gaara pulled on his jacket and ran down the halls on the apartment building. "Shaki!" He called.

'_Where is she!'_ He thought. _'One minute she was in our apartment, and the next minute… gone!'_

He finally made his way outside. "Shaki!" He called.

A firm hand grasped his shoulder. "Shh!"

Gaara turned around to find a young blonde haired girl, with an ice cream cone in her hands, staring at him with the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes?"

The girl smiled.

"What can I do for you?" Gaara asked more politely.

"It's me!" The girl whispered harshly.

"Shaki?"

"Yeah, you told me to go get a disguise."

"But how did you get outside?"

"Slid down the drainpipe when I found out Kirk was at the door."

Gaara had to laugh. "You slid down a drainpipe?" He coughed as she hit him on the back.

"Yes!"

"But what about your crying?"

"I thought I just might be able to avoid the Halls if I'm in disguise, and I might just be able to avoid that horrible man, and maybe even get some peace and quiet enough to help you investigate." Shakira explained.

"Yeah, but you know what happened to your mother, why don't you just tell me?" Gaara questioned. He was strained, why didn't Shakira just tell him who killed his parents and then he could go seek out his revenge!

Shakira hung her head. "I might know what happened to my mother, but I still don't know who killed her… that's what I want to find out."

Gaara was stunned. "You don't know?"

"No I don't." Shakira replied; licking her dripping ice-cream.

"Um, can I ask you a question?" Gaara finally stated.

"Sure." Shakira replied.

"Why are you so happy now!"

Shakira looked up stunned. "Well if I'm going to become a totally new person to disguise myself I've got to change my personality, but really inside I'm really sad, but if people know that I am so depressed, they are of course going to think something is suspicious of me."

Gaara was again stunned by the quick answer. "You're like your…" His voice trailed off.

"I'm like what?" Shakira's eyebrows raised questioningly.

'_She's acting like she did before all the horror of her life happened.' _Gaara thought amazed. _'And she doesn't even realize it!'_

"Anyways, where did you get that ice-cream?" Gaara questioned.

"From that guy over there, you know, the ice-cream vendor." Shakira replied. "It's funny I didn't even have to pay for it!"

"Really?" Gaara questioned surprised.

"Yeah! The guys just looked at me and said. 'This is on the house.'" Shakira informed. "I hope his boss doesn't find out."

Gaara ran his hands through his hair in exasperation. _'This is too much action for me in the morning!'_ He thought tiredly. "So where did you get your disguise from?" He questioned.

"Oh." Shakira blushed.

"Where did you get it Shaki?" Gaara questioned a bit more harshly thinking she might have stolen it or something.

"Um I paid for it in the hair salon." Shakira replied.

"Is it a wig?"

Shakira's eyes traveled to the ground.

"You didn't dye it did you?" Came, Gaara's worried voice.

No reply as Shakira looked at her ice-cream as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Shaki!"

"Well I thought dyeing it would be the better thing because a wig could fall off easily, and if I go to school again, I sort of don't want that to happen, you know how it is, they bleached it quite easily." Was the squeaked reply, as Gaara's mouth curved into an annoyed tight line.

"Shaaaki… What will I do with you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh and by the way… I will not be going with the name Shakira any longer, for fear of being found out, you know how it is… I decided to change my name to Jaden Addling." Shakira announced.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Okay Jaden, let's go back to the house, it's the afternoon now and I really want to rest from all this trauma."

"What trauma?" The now pronounced Jaden questioned innocently.

Gaara just sighed and took her arm making their way back to their apartment.

Later after an uninterrupted discussion on the evils of dying your hair. Gaara and Jaden went for a walk to the park.

Jaden had seemed to get her gloom back on, her tears running down her face as Gaara applied the makeup needed to hide her true face from the world.

"Gaara the whole world is going to think I'm some sort of shallow blonde." Jaden cried in horror when she looked in the mirror. "And how am I going to avoid attention looking like a girl who just came from the street?" Jaden questioned irritably.

"Well at least that way nobody will really talk to you." Gaara smiled.

"No. Except the really cheap guys that go around searching for girls like me, to go have "fun" with." Jaden pouted.

"You do not look like that kind of girl, sure you're blonde and um, beautiful, but hey, you have me here with you, that should be some comfort." Gaara reminded.

"Oh yes, I feel much safer with good ole' Gaara." Jaden replied sarcastically, flipping her hair out and blinking wildly to get the eyeliner out of her eyes. But she had to admit, she didn't look anything like who she had been for the past five years.

"Okay, now it's the evening, let's go and find some people who have known you from the past and let's see who can recognize you or look at you strangely." Gaara suggested.

Jaden rolled her eyes. "I really don't want to think about it right now Gaara, I'm really tired and I need to take a bath. Let's do this tomorrow when we go to school, okay?"

Gaara sighed in agreement; he had to admit that Shakira had, had a long day and needed some rest after the events that had been happening. "Alright, but tomorrow, you have to remember to put Shakira in the grave for now, and let Jaden take over... got it?"

"Yes." Jaden replied halfheartedly. "I really feel like I'm being something I shouldn't."

Gaara smiled. "Well disguises are the best thing for days like this."

Jaden sighed. "I'm not so sure that this will work. I mean that I'm still scared of what might happen, and I know that my mother's killer will not give up in the search to find me. He's not the type to give up easily; somebody's going to find a slip up somewhere and they are going to report me for the reward."

Gaara took her by the shoulders and made her face him. "Shaki… do you know anyone who might be able to shed some light on who killed your mother?"

Shakira looked up at the desperate looking boy standing in front of her, he looked like he was choking and sitting there waiting for an explanation to something that she could not give. She thought long and hard. "Well maybe the preacher who buried my mother could help."

"Huh? But Pastor Jirid Percwer moved right after the burial of your mother. At least nobody has seen him since." Gaara stated.

Shakira looked up. "Wait how did you know his name?" She questioned accusingly, looking into his eyes piercingly; looking for answers.

"Well um… I did some research?" Gaara squeaked.

"I don't think so… only my family and the Ward's knew his name, he was a personal friend of ours." Shakira raised her eyebrows and looked at him in distrust.

"Let's just say that more than your family knew him… okay?" Gaara stated.

"Well I guess the Hall's knew that Jirid was the preacher… did you talk to them?" Shakira questioned, squinting her eyes.

"Well, um… yeah." Gaara lied.

"Oh." Shakira stated straightening up and smiling. "Well I have to go take a bath, you better do whatever you need to do. See you later."

Gaara smiled back as she turned around and headed to her room. "I'll be going down and searching for clues; okay Shakira!" He exclaimed.

Shakira waved her hand in the air, signaling that she didn't care either way. So quietly Gaara snuck out the door, and into the darkness of the halls. _"Be safe Shaki."_

**CHAPTER FIVE **

Shakira sat out of the steaming bathroom, and sat down on the couch to comb her hair. "Gaara! I'm out!" She called.

"Gaara?"

She heard a bump against the door.

'_Oh no please.'_ She thought horrified. _'Please don't let it be him, my mother's murderer.'_

She slowly got up and opened the door bravely. There stood Kirk!

He was just as surprised as she was as they both jumped back a little from the door.

"Um… hello?" She asked her voice cracking from the shock.

"Hey, um…" Kirk looked at the floor.

"Miss Addling." Shakira cleared her throat. "You?"

"Kirk Leo." Was the shy reply.

"Well what do you want Mr. Leo?" Jaden question tiredly, showing her displeasure at 'meeting' him in her voice.

"I was wondering if you have seen a young girl… she is about 15 years of age, has black hair and aqua blue eyes, and a sad or what you might say a blank expression." Kirk replied squinting at her.

"Oh please come in, master Gaara should be home soon, he has gone out for awhile." Jaden replied sounding a bit more cheery, for the sake of her life, as she opened the door.

"Thank you very much Miss Addling." Kirk smiled. _'She's going to be a better talker than gloomy Gaara.' _He thought sneakily.

Jaden sat down on the couch, as Kirk stood by the wall. "So this girl you were talking about, what is her name?" She asked to strike up a conversation.

"Shakira Hadassah Serg Hill." Kirk replied emphasizing the 'Hill' He knew that, that last name made Shakira extremely irritated.

Jaden sat blankly, she knew what Kirk was trying to do. "Isn't she the one who's missing? Or the one that has supposedly run away?" She questioned, perfectly calm and collected.

Kirk eyes opened wide. "Well I just wanted to know if she had been here at all." He stated.

Jaden chuckled. "Why do you think she's here, and if she was, what would you do?"

Kirk's lip stiffened. "I'd take her back to her family. They miss her terribly." He explained.

"Well, I happen to be her cousin." Jaden laughed… "I came to try and comfort her some but I heard reports of her disappearance, and I didn't want to impose on the Hills so I'm spending time with my good friend Gaara, to search for her. I'm quite worried."

Kirk raised his eyebrows. "You're her cousin?" He questioned in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Her mother had no brothers or sisters. So how are you related?" Kirk questioned suspiciously.

"Her father… duh, he did have sisters, I'm the result." Jaden laughed. "You do know that Miss Serg was married to Mr. Hybree, but they got a divorce and he remarried… but I am still her blood cousin."

Kirk's mouth hung open. "Really?" He questioned stunned.

At that moment Gaara walked in tired and grumpy, and his eyes really started growling when he saw Kirk in the room. "What is he doing here?" He questioned through clenched teeth.

Kirk turned his head towards the glaring Gaara and slowly turned around. "Good evening Gaara, just questioning Shakira's cousin here."

Gaara's eyebrows raised slightly as he looked quickly to Jaden's smug face and he cleared his thoat. "Oh yes Ms. Addling, quite the character huh?"

Kirk's eyes darkened. "Where is she Gaara?" He asked firmly.

"How am I supposed to know?" Gaara growled. "I still haven't been able to locate her."

"Well, since we are all here, let's sit down and chat on all the possible places she could be." Kirk smirked, sprawling next to Jaden.

"Why are you so interested in the return and finding of Ms. Serg, Kirk?" Gaara asked tensing. "Why are you really here?"

"Well I really like her you know, so why wouldn't I try to find her?" Kirk replied haughtily. "Of course you would never know what love is, would you now? I highly doubt that you've ever been loved, much less in love."

Gaara felt a yank in his heart that made his step back in surprise at the hurt that one comment caused him. "I…I…I" He stuttered.

A loud whack, ripped through the room, and Gaara looked up to see Jaden with the back of her hand on Kirk's cheek! She had slapped him!

A deep red crossed Kirk's embarrassed face. "I'm… sorry, I didn't mean…"

"Goodbye Mr. Leo, please go now." She stated through clenched teeth; waving her hands toward the door.

Kirk grabbed a Kleenex, and pushed it to his bleeding cheek. (Jayden, had long nails) He then look from one to the other flushing a deep red and ran out the door.

Jayden looked at Gaara and put her arm around him. "It's okay Gaara, don't let what he said hurt you okay?"

Gaara nodded his head. "It's just that… He's right." He muttered to her.

Jayden backed away. "Never."

The Neil inside of Gaara yelled. _"What are you saying!Are you out of your mind! Tell her!" _Gaara shook his head then looked up at Jayden and smiled, "Do you want to have some hot coco?"

Jayden just turned and sat on the couch. "Um, sure." She finally stated. "If you're making some."

Gaara noticed a cold chill go down his back as he boiled the water…_ 'Okay, awkward silence…' _He thought nervously. "Shakira is anything wrong?"

Shakira just sat there looking at him for a minute and put on the biggest smile you could imagine! "Now why would you think that dear Gaara, please bring in the hot chocolate, and then we shall head to bed, tonight was a long one and I need to get some rest."

Gaara stood there in silence and then walked over to the couch and sat down… nobody knows how long the silence wore on after that, all that he could hear was the slurping of the hot chocolate.

"Gaara?" Came a meek voice breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"How can somebody never like fall in love? That's just crazy, everybody at least likes someone…" Shakira stated disbelievingly.

Gaara shrugged. "I don't know I just don't, not at the moment anyway." He stated nonchalantly; but his heart was screaming. _'Liar!'_

"Well I better get to bed, had a long enough day, where did you go anyway?" Shakira stated after staring at him strangely for a few seconds.

"I went to where your mother died." Was the blunt reply. "I needed to know something."

A strange look crossed Shakira's face. "You needed to know what?"

"Nothing you need to worry your head about, so don't worry about it."

His friend shrugged then turned for her room. "Goodnight!" She waved.

"Night."

The next morning Gaara came out of his room to the perking of the coffee maker. Lately Shakira had been trying to keep her upbeat character up, and was failing badly so she drank tons of coffee, ever since he could remember she went into hyperdrive whenever she drank the stuff.

"Goodmorning Gaara!" A rushed voice popped in. "How was your sleep, how was your day, do you want toast or eggs, do you want coffee?"

"Wait, slow down!" Gaara laughed as Shakira came face to face with him in questions… her eyes wild!

"Uh, Shakira, how many cups of coffee have you had?"

"Five… Why?" Was the ecstatic reply. "Is five a bad number?" She stated loudly.

"No it's a perfect amount of coffee, now go somewhere else take a chill pill!" Gaara stated smiling, and plugging his ear drums."

"Okay!" The girl screamed. "I'm going to make you an omelet!"

"You do that." Gaara stated walking back into his nice quiet room. "Quiet at last!" He rejoiced.

"I've been working on the railroad, all the livelong day!" He heard Shakira's out of tune voice singing in the kitchen.

'_Is she drunk?'_ He wondered scared of what was happening.

_Somewhere in the forest_

"Looks like she's disappeared." A manlike voice snarled. "She's somewhere, and we have to find her! She could blow everything for us!" Looking down into the anxious eyes of Kirk!

"You… she could blow everything for you, remember I had nothing to do with your sin." Was the cold reply. "I'm only helping you for a price."

"I knew that money can speak in a language of it's own, it is probably harder for you to do this mission, because you have a thing for her right?"

Kirk looked sideways at the half hid man. "You promised that you wouldn't hurt you, I'm just responsible to bring her to you, and then the Halls want her back safe and sound."

The beast of a man just chuckled deeply in his throat. "You'll have your wish, once I get mine… find the girl and bring her to me!"

Kirk nodded slightly. "You better." He growled. "Or I'll…"

The shadowed man grabbed his throat, and lifted the boy to his dark and dangerous face. "Or you'll do what?" He stated cockily, throwing the boy to the ground. "Don't get fresh with me boy!"

Kirk just sneered haughtily. "And same for you, we have a deal, and you better stick by it." He stated in a fierce voice, holding his neck. "You better." He finished with a warning as he headed back towards town.

_Back At The Apartment_

Shakira had finally calmed down although the effect of the coffee hadn't totally worn out yet and she was still shaking slightly.

"Told you that coffee is bad for you, for goodness sake girl, will you ever listen?" Gaara was scolding.

"I'm sorry." Shakira apologized trembling. "It's just that I've been trying to keep that different identity you've been telling me to keep having, but it's just sooo hard!"

Gaara chuckled. "Well, no more coffee for awhile eh? That'll teach you." Shakira just smiled as he handed her some decaffeinated tea. "This should calm you." He finished satisfied with his quick thinking.

"So what are we going to do today Gaara?" Shakira questioned as she quickly guzzled down the tea. "I don't feel like working with you today, let's take a brake and go do something relaxing."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!" Gaara exclaimed. "How can you relax? That's not the Shakira I know!"

"I just still think you shouldn't get involved." The down struck girl replied. "I don't want you to go like Neil did… you understand my fear."

Gaara sighed, he had to have sympathy, of course she was still scared, what was he thinking! "Okay, I understand this mission of ours can be frightening; but you need to take control of it and face it, oh why don't you just tell me who did it, or what you saw!" He turned his back as he complained, only to hear the smash of the tea cup.

"You think that it's easy doing this!" Shakira screamed. "Don't you get what happened! I lost the closest friend I had because I told him some… not who did it but some of what happened! And I don't want you to go the same way! I lost one person I care about, I will not lose another!" She finished with tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

Gaara was stunned; she hadn't really let it out in awhile… "Shakira…" He murmured feeling heartless and like a fool. "I'm sorry." He whispered reaching for her hand. "Really I am."

Shakira grabbed him in a tight hug. "You have no clue how I feel about this, it's just way too much for me to handle!"

Gaara comforted her murmuring softly.


End file.
